


Late Nights, Early Mornings

by dvisyhead



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Break Up, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Original Character(s), Smut, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvisyhead/pseuds/dvisyhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I may have accidentally had sex with my boyfriend's twin last night...and he didn't stop me."</p><p>"How was it?"</p><p>"Fantastic, but that's not the point."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Phil is dating the twin of Dan and in a state of drunkenness, a case of mistaken identity occurs.
> 
> This is my first time writing any kind of smut so pray let's all pray that this is good. This was originally going to be pwp but I ended up writing a 1.6k intro before the smut happened so I just kind of went with it. But there's smut, so read at your own will.

Phil had been dating his 'on again, off again' boyfriend Justin for about 5 months now, and honestly Phil couldn't lie, he felt like their relationship wasn't stable. Justin and himself were always busy with them both being involved with BBC so they would be away from each other for weeks and it caused a lot of stress in their relationship. But Phil had some faith in them being able to stick it out, so he didn't say anything. Besides, Justin finally was home from a trip and they could actually have a night with just the two of them for once. It would be nice. They could have a meal, have a little bit of wine, and if anything happened afterwards, Phil wouldn't complain.

It was 8 at night, and Phil had been ready for about half an hour, waiting in anticipation for Justin to pick him up. He wasn't dressed up really nice or anything, just a white button down shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, but he felt like tonight was going to be special and he really needed that. He was sat in his living room, lightly fidgeting with one of the loose strings on his pants stuck in thought when he heard the doorbell buzzer ring. Phil swallowed a lump in his throat he didn't know he had as he stood up. He grabbed his wallet and phone off of the table next to him, shoving them both into his pocket before he made his way over to the door. He took in a deep breath to calm himself before he opened the door and smiled at the sight of Justin before him.

"Hey babe, I've missed you." Justin spoke before taking Phil into an embrace. Phil smiled as he lifted his head up to press his lips gently against Justin's, melting into his boyfriend's arms. He didn't realize how much he missed being held by him. But as quick as it started, Justin pulled away and gave a small smile to him.

"Common, let's go." Justin took Phil's hand in his and lead him over to his car, opening the passenger door for Phil before sitting himself into the driver's seat. He started the car up before pulling out of his parking spot and driving down the road.

"Hey, by the way..." Justin began speaking after a few minutes of comfortable silence passing. He moved to place his hand gently over Phil's knee, giving him a little squeeze of assurance. "I'm really sorry, but it's not going to just be me and you tonight. Dan is home from university for now, so he's going to be home."

Phil let out a soft sigh. "Justin you promised-."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. But I talked to him and he said he would make himself scarce for the night if I offered him one of our bottles of wine. So we have a little less alcohol, but Dan won't be a problem for us tonight." Justin smiled at him and Phil couldn't stay mad. He just smiled back rested his own hand on top of Justin's.

"Alright, as long as he keeps his word." Phil laced his fingers between Justin's as he relaxed back into his seat, letting the comfortable silence take over again as they drove.

It only took a few minutes but eventually Justin pulled into a parking space in front of his apartment building. They both got out of the car but soon entwined hands again as they walked inside. Justin gave a small hello to the receptionist before they got into the elevator, pushing the button that led them up to the twentieth floor. Once the doors shut, Justin leaned over to press his lips against Phil's, his tongue running lightly against Phil's bottom lip demanding entrance. A small moan escaped his lips as Phil complied. He pulled himself closer to Justin, pressing their bodied together as they began to gasp for breath in between heated kissed.

"I missed you so much." Justin gasped out before moving his lips down to Phil's jaw line, slowly dragging his mouth to his neck before leaving small pecks around the sensitive skin. Phil let out a small moan and just as he was about to react, a loud ding was heard that reminded them they were in a public elevator, not at home yet. Justin quickly pulled away and straightened himself up just as the doors opened, revealing the empty hallway to the multiple apartments on this floor.

Justin smirked and pecked Phil's cheek before whispering, "Let's save that for later, hmm?"

Phil was breathless so he just nodded as he followed Justin out of the elevator. They walked over to the door marked '20-8' before Justin unlocked it and led Phil inside. They were on the top floor, giving Justin one of the bigger, upscale apartments which meant they had a lot more privacy if Dan was going to be there.

"Dan, you home?" Justin yells as he walks in, not seeing his brother at first glance.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen. I'll get out of your hair in a second." Dan called back. In just a few seconds, Dan entered the room with one of the bottles of wine in his hand and a DVD in another. Phil was taken back for a second. He hadn't met Dan yet, and he knew Justin told him they looked alike, but Justin didn't say they were fucking twins. Dan looked exactly like Justin, and it was honestly disturbing. The only difference he could see on Dan was that he had his ears pierced, basically everything else was just like Justin.

"Hey man, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Phil." Justin said as he wrapped his arm loosely around Phil's waist.

"It's nice to meet you." Phil felt himself lightly blushing as he smiled at Dan.

"You too. Nice to see my brother found someone acceptable enough to bring home. Not like the last once." Dan said teasingly, but Justin shot daggers at his brother.

"Ha ha, very funny. Don't scare him away now."

"Well I'll be in my room, so you won't have to worry about that. Nice to meet you Phil, and you both keep quiet now. My room is only one room away." Dan smirked and turned away from the couple, leaving the room and heading into his own bedroom, the sound of the door shutting and locking behind him sounded throughout the quiet apartment.

Phil felt himself blushing deeply at Dan's comment, but he didn't have time to think before Justin began to pull him towards the kitchen.

"Come on, let's get us something to eat. Hopefully Dan hasn't raided the fridge by now."

-

About two hours had passed, and Justin and Phil were cuddled up on the couch watching Donnie Darko for  the fifth time since they started dating, but neither of them minded. Phil was pretty buzzed off the wine, and everything was kind of hazy for him at the moment. He was tired, and when he was about to mention going to bed, Justin interrupted him.

"We're out of alcohol, damn. Do you want me to run out and get some more?"

"It's ten at night, what liquor stores are open now?" Phil muttered.

"I know this one in town that is open twenty four hours. Come on, I'm barely buzzed. I want to have some fun tonight." Justin pressed his lips against Phil's for a quick peck.

Phil shrugged lightly. "I don't know..."

"I can just go if you want. You can stay here, and you know, prepare." Justin smirked as his voice turned suggestive, his lips pressing against Phil's neck this time, causing Phil's breath to hitch at the sudden contact.

"I-I guess. That sounds fine." Phil smiled at his boyfriend before lightly shoving him away playfully. "You better hurry babe, or I might be done before you get back."

Justin grinned. "I take that as a challenge." He got up and checked to make sure his keys and wallet were in his pants still.

"Get some bourbon this time, wine isn't as fun." Phil said and Justin nodded, leaning down to gently kiss Phil's forehead.

"I'll be back, and you better be ready." Justin smiled and walked off, leaving the room and soon enough Phil heard the apartment door shut behind him.

Phil grabbed the television remote and turned it off before slowly standing up, making sure he didn't lose his balance.  Justin said he was barely buzzed, but Phil was pretty far gone. He had always been more of a lightweight, but he didn't mind. Saved him money on alcohol.

He made his way to Justin's bedroom, careful not to trip over anything or his own two feet as he walked inside. He shut the door behind him and locked it. He instantly went over to Justin's bedside table and get out his condoms and bottle of lube before turning the small beside lamp on. He wanted to be set when Justin came back, and he honestly felt his jeans growing tighter at the thought of what they were going to do when he returned.

Despite Phil's doubts in their relationship, Justin was a good lay and he couldn't deny that. It was probably the best thing about their relationship, and that made Phil doubt the authenticity of their relationship more. But Phil didn't care about that right now, those thoughts were for when he was sober.

Phil began to unbutton his shirt, discarding it on the floor next to the bed with his socks and shoes, leaving him in just his jeans. He pulled his phone out an checked the time, groaning at how slow time seemed to be passing. He was bored already so he decided to put on pandora to play some music as he waited. 'Time is Running Out' by Muse played from his phone, and he smiled at the song choice.

The bed was very inviting as Phil laid down upon it, laying over the covers as he got comfortable. He didn't really know what Justin wanted him to do as he waited, but he shrugged as he figured that Justin wouldn't care as long as he didn't get off completely without him. Phil moved his hand down to the waistband of his jeans, letting it slip beneath the fabric as his hand slowly caressed his semi hard cock. The light pressure against his member causing him to gasp softly. His hand wrapped around his length, slowly moving up and down as his hips hitched upwards slightly, graving more contact. Phil closed his eyes and relaxed as he sped up is movements, thinking of Justin and wishing it was him doing all the work and not just his own hand.

A minute or two passed when he heard a knock as the door. Phil quickly panicked, taking his hand out of his pants and sitting up.

"Phil? Are you in there?" He heard a voice and smiled, recognizing the voice.

"Yeah, hold on." Phil got off the bed and made his way over to the door, unlocking and opening it.

"Hey, where's-." Dan began to speak before a pair of lips were crushed against his. Dan's eyes quickly widened as he realized Phil was kissing him, and quite passionately.

"Fuck, you took too long." Phil muttered before kissing him again.

Dan shook his head and tore his lips away from Phil's. "Shit, wait. I'm not-"

"I'm done waiting, babe. Come on, you're wearing far too many clothes for my liking." Phil's words slurred together but Dan could detect the hint of lust in his tone. Phil pulled Dan inside of the dark bedroom and shut the door once against before their mouths were connected again in a greedy kiss.

Dan thought 'fuck it,' and kissed Phil back. Phil had run his fingers running through his hair, and Dan got a little bolder and slipped his tongue into Phil's mouth. He happily parted his lips and let him in, pushing his tongue roughly against Dan's.

Phil pulled away from the kiss, causing Dan to let out a whine in protest. Phil smirked and pulled Dan's shirt off over his head, tossing it to the floor before pushing Dan down onto the bed. He moved on top of him, straddling against his hips gently as he leaned down to press soft pecks against Dan's neck. Dan let out a moan as Phil began to suck against the skin. He knew there would be marks in the morning and he would have to hide them from Justin, but this was worth it.

Phil moved his lips slowly down from Dan's neck, leading soft pecks down his chest and Phil started to unbutton Dan's jeans. He noticed the considerable bulge and grinned before pulling the material off with his boxers, letting Dan's hard cock spring free. He lowered his head, gently playing with the tip with his tongue. He ran his thumb along Dan's shaft, causing him to buck his hips forward in excitement. He noticed and smiled again, this time slowly taking Dan's entire length in his mouth. Dan gasped at the sudden warmth and let out a loud moan. Phil gagged a little bit but quickly got used to it, moving his mouth up and down his length with ease.

"Oh god." Dan moaned out. He ran his hand through Phil's hair, gripping onto it as Phil worked his magic. Dan finally had a moment to himself to take in  _how fucking hot_ Phil actually was. Justin was one lucky son of a bitch. He felt his stomach start to tighten and he tugged on Phil's hair. "Jesus Christ, stop."

Phil bobs one more time before pulling off, sucking on the tip slightly and kissing the side of Dan's thigh before looking up. Dan’s face is flushed red, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Phil moves up, sitting on the side of the bed and pulling Dan in for another kiss. He unzips his own pants, shoving his jeans and boxers off in one move; kicking his them off his feet and onto the floor with everything else.

With a quick movement, Phil reached over Dan to grab the lube and a condom, and Dan looked down and his eyes widened once he caught sight of how big Phil was. He didn't expect that at all. Fuck, Justin struck gold with this one.

Phil opened the bottle and drizzled some lube onto his fingers before running his other hand over Dan’s thigh. He looks down at Dan, brown eyes sparkling with want before moving his hand over the curve of Dan’s ass, pressing a lubed up finger slightly inside.

“Shit, Phil.” Dan groans, head arching back into the mattress. Slowly Phil presses his finger inside, trusting in and out until it reaches the knuckle, twisting and scissoring it inside slightly, before adding a second and then third finger, repeating the same process.

Dan lets out a string of small moans as he thrusts them in faster, before Phil pulls his fingers out. Phil laughs as Dan opens he’s eyes and glares at him, craving the previous sensation. He quickly grabs the condom and pulls off the wrapper, slipping it over his dick before covering his member in lube and lining up against Dan's hole. Phil pushes himself forward, the feeling and pressure overwhelming. Dan lets out a small gasp as Phil pushes deep inside him, at an agonizingly slow pace.

Phil places a hand next to Dan’s side in order to steady himself, his other hand crawling across Dan’s chest and resting on his hip. Dan reaches up and places feverous kisses against Phil. His hands tracing Phil’s neck, as Phil drops he’s head, nipping back at Dan’s neck. Thrusting  forward he left out a breathless moan, Dan hands clawing at his back, fingernails pressing into flesh. He picks up the pace, thrusting in harder to find that special spot.

“Fuck,” Dan hisses as Phil’s hand slides across from his hip and onto his cock, pumping slightly off beat to their thrusting. He pays more attention to Phil inside of him, and he lets out a loud gasp as he feels Phil hit his prostate. Dan cusses under his breath as Phil grins, watching him come undone beneath him.

Dan closes he’s eyes, losing himself in the sensation as Phil picks up the pace, his thrusting off time. Dan feels his body tense, orgasm rising and exploding through him. He lets out a loud moan, Phil name rolling of his lips like the prayer.

Phil thrusts, pushing into Dan a few more times before his own orgasm rolls through him, his hips jerking in smaller thrusts as he finishes, crying out Justin's name.

 He pulls out, regaining his breath and pulling the condom off, throwing it in the general direction of Justin's bin. Pants fill the air and Phil lays beside Dan, face close to his and breathe tickling Dan’s neck. Dan isn’t able to form coherent thought as he gets pulled into Phil’s arms, his back pressed against Phil’s chest and Phil's arm anchored around his waist.

"That was fucking brilliant. God I've missed that." Phil whispered between breaths. He placed one last kiss against Dan's before his eyes closed as he relaxed against Dan. "I love you."

Dan laid there, realizing the compromising position he was in. If Justin came home early, he would have been screwed. He knew Justin cared about Phil, and he realized he could have just completely fucked up their relationship if Phil wakes up and realized it wasn't Justin.

Once Dan was sure Phil was asleep, he gently removed Phil's arm from his waist and pried himself from the bed. He grabbed his discarded clothes and went to the bathroom to clean up and redress. Once he was done, he went back into the bedroom and laid a blanket gently over Phil, trying to make him sleeping in Justin's bed naked a bit more innocent if that was possible. He stuck out of the room and back into his own, thanking god that Justin hadn't returned just a few minutes earlier.

-

Phil woke up the next morning at the bright morning sunlight streaming into the bedroom, and it felt like hell. He let out a soft groan as he turned to lay on his back, his head hanging loudly at the sound being made from the bathroom. He heard the door click and Phil peeled his eyes open to see Justin walking out, damp hair and boxers on.

"Oh, hey babe. I'm so sorry for taking so long to get home last night. There was a huge wreck in downtown and all these roads were blocked, I was stuck in a traffic jam for at least an hour. When I got home, you were fast asleep and I didn't want to wake you. I hope you're not mad."

"No not at all." Phil hummed as he rolled over a bit more to face his boyfriend.

Justin walked over and pressed a small peck against his lips. "I made breakfast, so if you want to stay you can."

"What time is it?"

"You slept until ten."

"I have a radio show to do at one, fuck." Phil quickly sat up, feeling the cold breeze hit him once the covers rolled down to just cover below his hips. He looked down and realized he was naked and he blushed slightly.

"Oh, alright. Well I set some aspirin and a cup of water on the bedside table since you probably need that, and you can take a shower or anything here if you want."

"I think I'm just going to head home, maybe call in sick I feel like shit."

"Are you sure you don't want to just crash here for the day? Me and Dan won't mind."

Phil let out a sigh and shook his head. "Nah, I really should head home. But I will take advantage of your shower offer. I also have to call PJ to tell him I'm not coming in. Hopefully he won't chew my head off."

"Well I'll just give you some privacy to shower and all that. Love you." Justin said with a small smile before leaving the room to leave Phil alone.

Phil sighed as he slowly moved out of bed, his head feeling like a whirlwind at the slightest movements. He made his way into the bathroom, turning on the hot water as he grabbed a towel and stepped inside. He began to wash his hair as he tried to remember back to what happened the night before. Everything was pretty hazy. He remembered Justin leaving to go get some more alcohol, and he remembered going into the bedroom to wait for him.

'Fuck.' Phil thought to himself. Didn't Justin say he got home late? And when he found Phil, he was asleep? He had sex last night. With Dan. Not Justin. Justin wasn't home, and Phil was. Phil was too drunk to realized he wasn't fucking his own boyfriend, but his fucking twin.

He cheated on Justin, and Dan didn't stop him from doing it. He went with it. Why doesn't he feel more guilty about it? Maybe he really shouldn't be dating Justin if he doesn't even feel bad for having sex with his boyfriend's brother.

Phil started to notice the water was getting cold the more time he wasted on thinking. He quickly finished up washing off before turning the shower off. He dried off his body and his hair before wrapping the towel around his waist. He stepped out of the bathroom and went to grab his jeans, fishing around for his phone. He went to contacts and quickly called PJ, pacing slightly as the ringing went on.

After a few seconds, PJ picked up.

"Hey Phil. What's up?"

"Hey Peej, I don't think I'm going to be able to make it to the radio show today. I feeling like shit today, I think I'm coming down with something."

"Coming down with something, or are you hung over? I know you too well, Lester."

Phil sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Alright, alright. Justin finally got home yesterday and we had too much to drink."

"Ah, young love." PJ said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up. But I'm in some deep shit man, I don't know what to do."

"What happened man?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone, alright? I do not want Justin to find out. I have to do it myself."

"Shit, alright. What happened?"

"I may have accidentally had sex with my boyfriend's twin last night...and he didn't stop me."

After a moment of silence, PJ spoke up again. "How was it?"

"Fantastic, but that's not the point."

PJ laughed on the other line, causing Phil to roll his eyes.

"I think you're shagging the wrong brother, Phil. You already told me you're not too happy with Justin. So dump him and get with the other twin."

"But how do I confront Dan about it? 'Oh yeah I remember us having sex and I know I was really drunk but you have a nice dick and I want to date you not your brother?'"

"Well you could say it nicer, but in a nutshell yes."

Phil groaned. "PJ, I'm serious."

"So am I. Dump Justin,  get with Dan. Or you could tell Justin the truth."

"He would be crushed."

"Then don't tell him. Just toss him."

"Alright, alright. I'll think about it. Thank you, PJ."

"No problem, Lester. You better be at work tomorrow."

"I will be, see ya." Phil hung up and sighed softly.

Phil reluctantly began to put his clothes back on from the previous night. He made sure he had all of his belongings before leaving the bedroom. He walked into the kitchen, and neither Dan nor Justin were in sight. With a sigh of relief, he decided to face his fears later and he left the apartment. He would just have to break up with Justin later, and somehow get Dan's number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil confronts Dan about what happened the previous night, and he might get more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, here is a second part of Late Nights!!!

After skipping out on Justin the previous day, Phil has been dodging calls and avoiding him like the plague. He felt too guilty, and he knew he needed to break up with him. Phil just hated confrontation, and he didn't want to hurt Justin, just he couldn't stay with him. The whole Dan mix up made him realize that he couldn't have cared less if he honestly had cheated on his boyfriend, and he knew that's not how you should feel if you actually care about someone.

Phil had just finished up a day at the radio station, and after having an actual heart to heart with PJ, he knew he had to cut it off with Justin as soon as possible. And despite how much of a dick move it was, Phil was going to break up with him over the phone. He just couldn't face Justin yet, it hadn't even been a day since the incident and he just couldn't wait anymore.

The second Phil walked out of the building, he had his phone in his hands and he was dialing the familiar number with no hesitation. He took a deep breath as he heard it dialing, making his way over to his car and getting in. After a few rings, he heard the phone being picked up.

"Hey, Phil. How are you?" Justin's voice was muffled on the phone compared to the background noises and voices that came with.

"Justin, hey. Do you have a second? I really need to talk to you." Phil lightly bit his bottom lip, his hands fidgeting with his keys as he waited.

"Uh yeah, hold on. I'm out with some friends right now, let me get outside." Justin said a bit louder this time. After a few seconds that seemed to feel like hours, the noise had dialed down and he spoke again. "Alright, what's up?"

"Okay, um, I'm really sorry for avoiding you lately. I just...I don't know how to tell you what's really on my mind right now."

"What are you going on about?"

"Justin, I just...I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry I'm doing this right now and not in person but I feel like I've been putting this off for too long and I just can't handle that, I can't lead you on anymore." Phil spoke in a rush in an attempt not to ramble.

There were seconds of silence, and Phil felt like he was going to explode. He had no real idea of how Justin would respond, but he expected yelling. But after a while, Justin spoke up again.

"Can you at least tell me why?" Justin asked quietly.

"I don't feel like we work. Us being away from each other is too stressful, and I just want to focus on my career for now. I feel like our relationship is getting in the way of that." Phil wasn't completely lying, PJ had commented multiple times about how Phil was slacking lately and how many days he had missed off work just because he wanted to spend time with Justin.

"Work is going to be awkward, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't want you to hate me right now, Justin. I want us to stay friends."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that right now, but I'm glad you're being honest with me. I'll see you around, Lester."

Phil let out a soft sigh before nodding to himself. "Goodbye, Howell."

With that he hung up and tossed his phone onto the passenger seat. Phil ran a hand through his hair as he took a moment to collect himself. Everything went a lot better than planned, but he still had to confront Dan about the whole thing. Since Justin was out with his friends, he figured what the hell. Dan was still home from university. Phil could just pop into the apartment, collect some of his things, talk to Dan, and then get out of there as fast as he could.

Phil didn't want to hesitate and rethink his plan, knowing that if he did that he would never confront Dan at all. So with his mind set, he started his car and peeled out of the parking lot, heading straight for the apartment complex.

After a few anxious minutes of driving way over the speed limit, Phil had managed to reach the building without causing a wreck in his hurry. As he entered the building, he took out his phone to check the time. It was only 7 o'clock so he hoped Dan would be home. Phil took the elevator up to the familiar floor, feeling he nerves rise with the lift.

Once the door opened, he took a deep breath as he approached the door he had seen how many times before. It felt weird to be there without Justin or without the intent to see him. Phil bit his lip and shook off his nerves as he knocked. It was quiet and he wasn't sure if it would provoke a reaction, but a few moments later Dan was there unlocking the door and opening it. He looked confused, and Phil figured as such.

"Justin isn't home, he's out with-."

"Yeah, I know.  I just need to get some things from here I left the other day." Phil interrupted.

"Oh, um. Alright. Come in." Dan stepped aside, letting Phil enter. The room was mostly quiet except for the tv playing some sci-fi movie in the living room.

"I'll get out of your hair soon, and you will probably be seeing me a whole lot less after this." Phil said with a hint of displeasure. He made his way for Justin's room, glancing around to find the miscellaneous stuff he could have left over in the months they were together.

"Why's that?" Dan asked, following Phil as he leaned up against the door frame, watching him grab things from around the room.

Phil walked over to the closet and opened it, instantly seeing some of his clothes that he had either lent or left for Justin. He grabbed a few before replying, "We broke up. I'm just trying to get this stuff while I can so it doesn't turn into some big argument with your brother."

"Oh." Dan said a bit softer. Phil glanced over at him to see the boy looking physically awkward, his brown fringe covering his eyes as he looked down at his hands fidgeting as if he was anxious.

"Actually, I need to talk to you about something." Phil brought up, and he noticed as Dan's head snapped up to look at him, looking concerned.

"About what?"

Phil rolled his eyes and set his stuff on the bed before walking over to Dan.

"I just want to know why you didn't stop me." Phil's voice was soft, but the question made Dan go ridged instantly.

"W-what are you talking about?" Dan asked, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"I know it was you, not Justin last night. Why didn't you stop me or say anything?"

Dan took a moment to process his thoughts before answering.

"You were drunk, and I wasn't nearly as hammered as you were but I had some stuff to drink last night too and I know it wasn't a good idea but I just didn't know what to do. You pushed yourself onto me, don't be mad at me and please don't tell Justin he would literally kill me. Just you were there and honestly you were kind of fucking hot-" Dan began to ramble but before he could finish, Phil pressed his lips against Dan's to shut him up.

Dan hesitated for a second before giving in, kissing him back as he pressed his body against Phil's. Phil snaked his arms around Dan's waist before pulling his lips away slight to speak.

"I'm not mad, and honestly it was probably the best shag I've had in a while." Phil chuckled lightly before crashing his lips against Dan's once more. He pushed Dan back against the bedroom wall, moving and grabbing his hands to hold him against it, his nails digging into Dan's wrists.

Dan let out a soft gasp once Phil removes his lips. Phil grinned as he looked down at Dan, seeing the boy squirm helplessly under his grasp. Phil moved to press a leg between the both of Dan's, rubbing against his crotch slowly as he gets a lot moan in return. Dan let out little whimpers and moans as he grinded his hips against his leg, feeling his cock slowly start to grow, causing a chuckle to escape Phil's lips.

"You get hard so easily, I love it." Phil leaned into lightly nip at Dan's neck, biting the soft skin before continuing. "I'm sorry you first impression of fucking me had to be when drunk, I'll try not to disappoint now." Phil removed his hands from Dan's wrists before grabbing his hair, pulling Dan's head back as he look into his eyes, pupils dilated with lust.

Dan grinned up at him. "I doubt you will. But I want to do something I didn't have the honor to do the last time." He dropped down to his knees, reaching for the waistband of Phil's pants. Phil removed his shirt as Dan unzips his jeans and pulls them down to his ankles, not being able to help himself as he smiles at the sight.

Phil let out a soft moan as Dan took his tip between his lips, slowly sucking on it and doing everything he knew that would cause Phil to nearly bend over backwards in pleasure. His hands slowly moved to the other’s hips as he slowly took more of him. Dan slowly began to take Phil's member, moving down his shaft, sucking him, loving the endless moans that would tumble out of his Phil's mouth every time he would suck once more. Dan's head bobbed down to the base, expertly taking in Phil's whole length and feeling him hit the back of his throat.

"Oh, fuck. Your mouth feels so fucking good Dan." Phil let his hand roam through the brunette's hair, lightly grasping the long locks as Dan hummed a response against his cock. "You know what I want to do? I want to fuck you up against this wall right now. How does that sound?" Phil grinned as Dan nodded in response. Phil pulled Dan's mouth off of his member and as the boy stood up Phil kicked off his own jeans and shoes before letting his arms snake up to remove Dan's shirt. He tossed it aside with the rest of their clothes before moving to play with Dan's belt. He brings his lips to Dan's again, biting down on Dan's bottom lip as he slowly started to undo his jeans, teasing the boy as he whined for more contact.

"You're very needy, you know that? Are you like this with all of your brother's boyfriends?" Phil says teasingly as he finally unzips Dan's jeans, letting Dan shrug them off and get rid of them.

"Only the really hot ones." Dan grins in response.

"Do you want a condom?"

"Nah." Dan answered, making Phil grin widely.

Phil pressed his lips once more before stepping away from the boy, moving quickly over to Justin's bedside table. He opened the drawer to reveal the familiar items from before, grabbing the lube once more. He moved back over to Dan and smiled.

"You ready, babe?" Phil asked as he opened the bottle, letting the liquid drizzle out onto his fingers as Dan nods in response. Dan lifted his leg to hitch it around Phil's hip, giving Phil room to move his hand freely, slowly starting to press his fingers inside of him. Dan dropped his head onto Phil's shoulder and took a deep breath.

Dan groaned as Phil pressed one of his fingers inside of him, slowly and surely sliding in another as he thrusted them inside, twisting and scissoring more and more as each finger is added. Dan gripped onto Phil's shoulder and moans against his neck, struggling to keep his balance as Phil pressed in harder against the wall. He slid his free hand across the bottom of Dan's thigh, wrapping it around the bend of his knee and holding on tightly.

Phil pushed a third finger inside of Dan and curved them slightly. He pressed up as hard as he could and started to slide his fingers out, grazing against his prostate. Dan let out a strangled noise and squeezed his eyes shut. He started rolling his hips down onto Phil’s hand.

"If you don't stop that right now I'm going to cum before we get to the fun part." Dan mustered out in between a string of whimpers and moans.

"You're not going to cum until I get to fuck you, understand?" Phil's husky voice itself earned a moan and a nod from Dan. Nevertheless, Phil pulled his fingers out before wiping the excess lube from his fingers onto his length.

Dan's legs were aching but he was too turned onto care. He put his arms around Phil's neck and pulled him closer. Phil gently lifted Dan up and pushed him back against the wall, the brunette clutching onto his neck and hooking his legs around his waist. Phil could feel Dan's cock against his navel as he began to push inside of him slowly, causing loud drawn out moans to be released by both of them.

Dan tightened his arms around Phil’s neck and gripped at his back, leaving scratch marks as Phil started to push in more until he was fully inside. It hurt slightly, but Phil didn’t mind. He wanted Dan to cling to him and come apart wrapped around his body. He groaned at the thought and began sliding his cock in and out of Dan faster.

Phil’s fingers were digging into the bottom of Dan’s thighs, scratch marks being left as Phil pushed him harder against the wall, but Dan wasn’t exactly complaining.

Phil could feel himself getting closer. His orgasm was already building in the pit of his stomach when he leaned in to suck on Dan’s neck.

Dan let out a soft moan and tilted his head to give Phil more room. He felt Phil’s teeth against his skin as he moaned and started to cum, rubbing his cock against Phil’s chest as he climaxed. Phil's name tumbled out of his mouth in a series of moans and pants as he rode out his orgasm. Dan was very sensitive and Phil just kept ramming into him, not bothering to pull out.

“Fuck, fuck." Phil tilted his head back as he began to came. He thrusted into Dan a few more times before carefully pulling out and lowering Dan back down to the floor.

"That was probably the best sex I’ve had in a long time.” Dan let out a soft chuckle before he walked over to the bed, his legs wobbling all the way before they gave out as he laid down.

“I think I lost all feeling in my legs.” Dan mumbled. “My neck is fucked though. Thanks for that.”

"You weren’t complaining a few minutes ago. I'm going to go clean up. Do...do you want me to stay? Will Justin be back soon?" Phil looked back up at Dan.

Dan shook his head. "Most likely not. He already told me he planned to go crash at a friend's, and if you really did break up with him I doubt he would want to come home alone tonight. Whatever you want to do."

"Won't he mind if he does come home and find his room a mess?"

"I can't tell you how many times he has had sex in my room. Think of this as a form of payback." Dan said with a smile.

Phil nodded and silently went to the bathroom and shut the door behind him, leaving Dan to shimmy under the bed's blankets as he buried his face into the pillow.

Once Phil had returned, Dan was already fast asleep. Phil thought better of it to stay, he didn't want to make Dan feel awkward or risk Justin finding him. So reluctantly he began to gather his clothes from the floor and put them on, taking his time as he watched Dan's chest rise and fall as he slept. He felt kind of creepy watching Dan, but he just was still in shock at everything that happened that day. He couldn't believe they had sex again, and let alone in Justin's room. It felt like a giant backstab towards his ex boyfriend, but he honestly kind of enjoyed Dan but he had no idea to go about this situation without hurting Justin.

So he decided it would be better to just forget about this whole incident, cut his losses and get out of there. Once he was fully dressed, he grabbed his other belongings he originally set out to gather before quietly leaving the room, sighing softly as he left the apartment completely without looking back.

-

The next day Phil had another radio show to do, and he was honestly glad to have work to distract himself with. His segment included a live video broadcast on the BBC Radio 1 website with PJ, and he was in the middle of it when they started to take in callers. Each radio show would let callers say a lot of different things to let them request a song, and PJ came up with the idea that for today they would have people tell them the worst first date they have ever been on.

They had already taken in a few callers, and they were about to accept their final one as Phil answered the call.

"Hello! It's Phil, what's your name?"

"Dan." The voice answered back, and Phil's eyes instantly widened. He glanced up at PJ in a panic, getting a shrug in return from his coworker.

"Um, well hey there!" Phil replied, trying to keep up the smiles and good attitude. "So Dan, what's your story?"

"Well, I recently got to meet my brother's boyfriend, and he honestly was so hot. But you know, he was dating my brother so I couldn't really do anything about it so I let it be. But the next time I got to see him and actually talk to him, he told me that him and my brother had broken up, and I really wanted to ask him out. But, he skipped out on me before I could." The smile was easily detected in Dan's voice as he spoke. Phil couldn't help but blush as he tried to act normal for the cameras. PJ figured out what was happening and was trying to hide his laughter as he covered his mouth and watched Phil react. "Basically, I think he's really attractive and I have heard good things about him and I wanted to know if he would like to go out for a drink with me, if he didn't think it was too soon. So, what do you say Phil? Will you go on a date with me?"

Phil chuckled and brushed his fringe from his face before smiling up at the cameras.

"Alright, sure. I'll go out with you Dan. But next week you better not call in and tell us that our date was the worst one you've been on."

Dan chuckled over the phone. "Okay, I promise."

"Is there a song you would like to request? And do you want to dedicate it to anyone?"

"Um, yeah sure. 'Madness' by Muse would be nice.  And it could go out to you, since Muse was what you were listening to the second time we met."

"A-Alright. 'Madness' by Muse, going out to...well, me." Phil stuttered as he blushed deeply, playing the song as the call ended. PJ finally burst out laughing as Phil hit him lightly, grinning at his friend. He didn't think breaking up with Justin would end so well, and he was really happy that he went to talk to Dan yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to keep writing this, but I'm actually really happy with this story ending on a positive note. Thank you for all of the people who supported me in writing this story, I was able to stretch out and experiment in my writing style and I'm really content with this fic :)
> 
> Kudos & comments are greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
